minecraftwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Potions and Brewing
Brewing Intro/Overview Brewing can be very useful at some times because all potions except Thick potion, Awkward Potion, Mundane potion and Water bottle. Potions like Potion of fire resistance can help at some times while potions like potion of swiftness can help at all times. To start brewing I (SUPERAITY) assume you have been to the nether, found a nether fortress and have lots of armor and weapons that are enchanted on good enchantments for the nether like fire resistance. I also assume you have sand around you and have acess to a pool or a lake or any water source. I also assume you know how to kill mobs safely without being killed and you have at least 1 stack of cobblestone. If you are in Creative Mode you do not know how to do anything except drag a item to your inventory and use it. What Official Minecraft Wiki has to say By placing one or more bottles in the lower three slots of the brewing interface, an ingredient in the upper slot, and blaze powder in the fuel slot, you can distill the ingredient into each bottle and brew potions which may be consumed to grant an effect to the player. Every potion starts with a water bottle, made by filling a glass bottle at a water source or filled cauldron. Using blaze powder, the next step is to add a base ingredient to create a base potion, usually nether wart to create an awkward potion. By brewing an effect ingredient into the awkward potion in the same manner, the player can create a potion with a working effect. A modifier ingredient may be added to make the effect more intense or last longer or change the effect entirely. Gunpowder can be added to a potion at any stage to convert it to a splash potion, which can be thrown (or fired using a dispenser) to affect all players and mobs in a radius. Dragon's breath can be added to a splash potion to convert it to a lingering potion, which can be used to create a cloud which grants an effect as long as it remains. Each brewing step takes 20 seconds. Each piece of blaze powder used provides fuel for brewing 20 batches of potions. Fuel is consumed when a brewing operation starts; it is not recovered if the operation is halted prematurely by removing the ingredient or potion bottles. What Minecraft Wiki has to say Brewing allows a player to make Potions that may benefit or harm a player when used. In turn, a player can add Gunpowder to any potion while brewing, to convert the potion into a splash potion enabling a player to put the effect on another mob or multiple players when it is thrown as a projectile. All brewing requires a Brewing Stand. Equiptment Needed To do it you will need a brewing stand, a cauldron, blaze powder and at least 16 glass bottles. Getting the Brewing Stand To get the brewing stand you need 3 cobblestone and 1 brewing stand. What Minecraft Wiki has to say about Brewing Stands The collision box of the brewing stand involves the bottle holders and central rod. When right-clicked, the brewing stand interface displays which has 5 slots. The bottom 3 slots are for glass bottles. These bottles must be filled with Water or a potion. The upper slot is used to add an ingredient into the potions below, and the upper left slot is for Blaze Powder, which will fuel 20 brews per powder. Brewing stands will only yield itself if destroyed with a pickaxe. Brewing stands also emit a light level of 1. While distilling a reagent into the glass bottles filled with water or potions, one ingredient will distill into all three slots - e.g. one Nether Wart will create three awkward potions. Many items can be used in the brewing process, and they are usually split into two categories: bases and secondary ingredients. As of 1.14, brewing stands are also used by cleric villagers. If there is a brewing stand in a village but no cleric, then a nitwit (no profession) villager has a chance to become a cleric. Killing the blaze Blazes are powerful mobs that deal damage when a( Makes contact with a mob or player other than a Nether Mob and b( Fireball hits a player or a mob. When you are going to kill the blaze it is best if you have a enchanted diamond sword and a bow and armor with fire protection. It may drop it's rod when it dies. Make sure to collect at least 5 rods before coming back to the overworld. This is what Official Minecraft Wiki has to say Blazes can fly, although when not attacking they stay on the ground or sink down slowly through the air. Blazes do not attempt to swim upwards in lava or water. Despite taking damage from water (see "Combat" section below), blazes make no attempt to protect themselves if pushed or dropped into water. Their pathfinding does not avoid fire or lava, but does avoid water. Blazes target players within 48 blocks. If a blaze is damaged by a player or other mob, it alerts other blazes within 48 blocks to target the attacker. A blaze flies when it acquires a target, slowly approaching while attempting to remain 0.5–3.5 blocks above the target. A blaze's normal attack is a trio of fireballs, shot from long range. Blazes shoot even without line of sight to the target. When using this attack, the blaze burns with fire for 3 seconds, shoots three fireballs over the course of 0.9 second, then extinguishes its flames and waits for 5 seconds before attacking again. A blaze shoots its fireballs with roughly the same lack of accuracy as a dispenser; however the blaze's shots maintain the same speed all the way to the target, unlike the dispenser's, which start slow and accelerate. A blaze that touches its target perform a melee attack that does 6 damage on normal difficulty, once per second. This attack is not considered fire damage and does not ignite the target. Mine the cobblestone Go to your mine and mine stone. You should have cobblestone already because it is so common. What official minecraft wiki has to say Both cobblestone and mossy cobblestone occur naturally in dungeons, jungle temples, pillager outposts, and underwater ruins. Only cobblestone generates in strongholds and woodland mansions and mossy cobblestone can be found in the form of scattered boulders in the giant tree taiga biome. Cobblestone generates in all types of villages except desert and mossy cobblestone is found in plains, taiga, snowy taiga, and zombie villages. Gain the cauldron You can craft a cauldron with 7 iron ingots but it can be difficult. Cauldrons appear in witch huts, villages, woodland mansions, igloos and end cities. What official Minecraft wiki has to say A cauldron can be filled with water by using a water bucket on the cauldron. Once completely filled, a cauldron can be used to fill a water bucket by using an empty bucket on the cauldron; this empties the cauldron. Despite containing water, using a fish bucket on a cauldron does not fill it with water, but places water against it.1 One level of water can be added to a cauldron by using a water bottle on it. One level of water can be removed from a cauldron, filling a water bottle, by using a glass bottle on it. A cauldron slowly fills with water when rained upon, if starting empty or with some water. This happens randomly – it has (on average) a 1⁄20 chance to happen as snow accumulating during snowfall. Water can be stored in a cauldron even in the Nether. Water in a cauldron does not absorb explosion damage, make sounds/particles, absorb fall damage, does not damage an enderman or a blaze, and fish act strangely inside it. Cauldrons do not deal drowning damage to mobs inside of them. A single empty cauldron is generated in each witch hut. In Bedrock Edition, the cauldrons generated are filled with either a random potion or splash potion. A cauldron 2⁄3 full of water is generated in each igloo basement. Cauldrons can be found in a few rooms inside of woodland mansions. Two filled cauldrons can be found inside savanna, taiga, snowy taiga, and snowy tundra village tannery houses. A single filled cauldron can be found in plains village‌ and desert village tannery houses. In Bedrock, Legacy Console, and New Nintendo 3DS editions, a cauldron can hold normal potions, splash potions and lingering potions. Using a potion on a cauldron empties the potion and increase the level of the potion in the cauldron by one level. A glass bottle can then be used on a cauldron with a potion in it, filling the bottle with that potion. The potion can be a normal potion, a splash potion, or a lingering potion, depending on what type was initially put into the cauldron. This reduces the potion in the cauldron by one level. Using an arrow on a cauldron that has potion transforms the arrow into a tipped arrow with that potion effect, and reduce the potion in the cauldron by one level. Tipping multiple arrows at once can be more efficient, and it may use more than one level at once. 1 level of potion tips up to 16 arrows, 2 levels up to 32, and a full cauldron can tip a full stack of arrows, resulting in 21.33 tipped arrows per potion. Attempting to put water or a different potion into a cauldron with a potion causes an explosion sound, and the cauldron is emptied. Get the Blaze Powder Getting the blaze powder is very simple. All you need to do is get a blaze rod and craft it into blaze powder. What official Minecraft wiki has to say Blaze powder is an item made from a blaze rod obtained from blazes. Its main uses are to fuel brewing stands, to brew strength potions, and to make eyes of ender to take the player to the End. Now the Glass Bottle Mine some sand and smelt it in a furnace. This will produce glass. Now use 3 glass to craft 3 glass bottles. What official Minecraft wiki has to say A bottle may be filled with water by holding it in your hand and using it on a water source block or a cauldron that has water in it. Also, in Java and Bedrock editions,‌ a bottle may be filled by powering a dispenser containing a bottle and pointed at a water source block. If filled via a water source, the water is unaffected. If filled via a cauldron, 1⁄3 of the water in the cauldron is removed. Therefore, using a cauldron to fill water bottles is inefficient, except in the Nether where it is normally the only way to fill bottles. n Java and Bedrock editions,‌ if a bee nest or beehive is full, the player can use a glass bottle on the block, or may power a dispenser that contains a bottle and is pointed at the block, which empties the block and creates a honey bottle. Modifiers What Official Minecraft wiki has to say Corrupting effect: A fermented spider eye changes a potion's base effect, often reversing it or producing a negative potion. * A corrupted potion usually does the opposite of the original potion. * Corrupting an enhanced or extended potion into an effect which supports the modifier results in a potion with the same modifier applied. * Corrupting an extended potion of Poison results in a basic potion of Harming. Enhanced potions of Leaping or Swiftness cannot be corrupted. * A potion of Invisibility is considered a "corrupted" version of a potion of Night Vision. Splash and lingering potions: Any potion can be turned into a splash potion, and subsequently, a lingering potion. * Splash potions and lingering potions can be modified in exactly the same manner as their normal counterparts. For instance, a splash water bottle can be brewed with any of the base ingredients; the result remains a splash potion. * In Bedrock Edition, splash potions' effects have only three-fourths of the duration of the drinkable form. In Java Edition, splash and drinkable forms have the same duration. * Lingering potions have only one-fourth of the duration of the drinkable form. For instance, a drinkable potion effect of 8:00 is reduced to 2:00 as a lingering potion. Effect Ingredients All potions except Weakness potions, thick potions and mundane potions use Awkward Potion as their core. Different ingredients will make different effects. What official Minecraft WIKI has to say Effect ingredients imbue an awkward potion with a particular effect, but do not alter potion duration or intensity. When added directly to a water bottle, most of these ingredients produce a mundane potion. The exceptions to this are golden carrot, pufferfish, turtle shell, and phantom membrane, which cannot be added directly to a water bottle. If you have Education Edition on in settings You can create cures for deadly effects. Happy? What official minecraft wiki has to say about helpful potions What official minecraft wiki has to say about bad potions What official minecraft wiki has to say about mixed potions B&P P B